


Охота

by Shiae_Hagall_Serpent



Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: AU, Adventure, Angst, Gen, M/M, Mystery, Mystical Creatures, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiae_Hagall_Serpent/pseuds/Shiae_Hagall_Serpent
Summary: Они мчались, перепрыгивая валуны и замшелые стволы, а лес все не кончался...
Relationships: Guy of Gisbourne/Robin Hood
Kudos: 3





	Охота

**Author's Note:**

> Соавтор Lana Valter  
> Редактура Юки
> 
> Постканон, AU — после Холма Робин ушел в страну фэйри.  
> Написано на ФБ-2014 для команды fandom Robin Hood 2014.

— Что ты здесь делаешь, норманн?!  
— То же что и ты, смерд!  
— Разве?!  
— Тело так и не нашли!  
Два заклятых врага стояли друг напротив друга, готовые в любой миг схватиться за оружие. Но медлили. Потому что здесь — святилище. И потому, что на алтаре между ними лежал оставшийся без хозяина Альбион.  
— Тебе-то зачем? Ты его ненавидел.  
— Не говори о том, чего не знаешь, пес! — Гай стиснул рукоять меча. — Странно, что из всей вашей своры пришел именно ты.  
— Ты сам сказал, что я пес. А псы — они верные, — Уилл Скарлет покрутил кинжал и сунул в ножны.  
Хэрн, в чьих руках тускло поблескивала серебряная чаша, испещренная древними письменами, молча ждал и не вмешивался.  
— Прочь с дороги! — Гай метнулся мимо алтаря, схватил Скарлета за горло. Сожми он чуть сильнее — и раздавил бы кадык.  
— Нет, — прохрипел тот, даже не пытаясь вырваться.  
В другое время, в другом месте, в другой жизни Скарлет бы уже всадил длинный кинжал между звеньями кольчуги, добрался до сердца ненавистного норманна, вырвал зубами глотку, упиваясь его кровью, как лучшим вином. Но не сейчас. Не тогда, когда есть тень надежды вернуть... кого? Друга? Вожака? Хозяина? Скарлет сам не знал, кем считал Робина. Но без него стало невозможно дышать. Без него хотелось грызть землю и выть от тоски.  
— Нет, — повторил он. — Робин...  
Гай дернулся, словно от удара, и разжал пальцы.  
— Значит, пойдем вдвоем, — сквозь зубы процедил он. Робин Локсли. Его проклятие. Его жизнь. Тот, из-за кого на месте сердца теперь пустота. Тот, ради кого он готов склониться перед колдуном в рогатой маске. Готов унизиться до того, чтобы стать плечо к плечу с этим саксонским отребьем.  
— Зачем это тебе?  
— Не твое дело!  
— Я тебе не верю, Гисборн, — бросил Скарлет и первым принял из рук Хэрна чашу. — Но ради него... пойдем вместе.  
— Вы знаете, какова может быть цена? — голос из-под маски прозвучал гулко, многократно отразился от стен. Но Скарлет не слушал. Глотнув горького обжигающего зелья, он протянул чашу Гаю.

***

Мир плыл перед глазами. Манил призрачными огнями, смеялся голосами фей. А затем из колдовского марева проступила огромная поляна, где в отблесках неземного, отливающего всеми цветами радуги огня вились в танце странные существа. И среди них — Лесной Король в венке из дубовых ветвей и плаще всех оттенков осенней листвы.  
— Гости... Смертные... Потанцуем!  
— Потанцуй со мной! — девушка с глазами цвета зимней воды обхватила Скарлета за шею, стараясь увлечь в круг. Она со смехом тряхнула головой, и с длинных, до земли, мокрых волос полетели брызги, раскатились по траве речным жемчугом.  
— Потанцуем! — потянула его за руку обнаженная красавица, из рыжих кудрей которой торчали рожки. Она подпрыгнула, отбивая копытцами чечетку в ритм дудочке Пака.  
Скарлет мотнул головой. Так хотелось забыть обо всем и пуститься в пляс, влиться в безумный хоровод... Но он заставил себя сделать шаг, другой, туда, где видел знакомое лицо. Прорвался сквозь лес рук, волос, гибких тел танцующих фэйри, крепко стиснул плечи, встряхнул.  
— Робин!  
Тот смотрел, не узнавая. Мимо пролетел крошечный человечек, со смехом осыпал обоих пыльцой.  
— Робин... — повторил Скарлет, снова встряхивая его.  
— Гости в холмах — редкость, — по губам Робина скользнула запредельная и какая-то хищная улыбка. — Не хочешь танцевать, тогда поскачем. Охота приближается...  
Он потянулся к рогу у пояса, но тут Скарлета оттолкнул Гай. Рыцарь почему-то был без оружия и кольчуги и выглядел совсем юным.  
— Дай я!  
Гай обхватил Робина за шею, впился в губы поцелуем, почти отчаянным, и тот вдруг обмяк в его руках. Плащ осыпался желтыми листьями. Пламя костра истаяло, как и фигуры фэйри.  
— Робин, вернись! — Гай отстранился и отвесил ему пощечину. Робин открыл глаза, взгляд стал осмысленным.  
— Уилл? Гай? — он недоуменно смотрел то на одного, то на второго.  
Скарлет пошатнулся, едва не рухнув на колени, но заставил себя выпрямиться.  
— Надо уходить!  
Призрачные голоса теперь звучали зло, и к ним присоединился отдаленный леденящий вой.  
— Бежим! — Гай потянул Робина за собой.  
Они мчались, перепрыгивая валуны и замшелые стволы, а лес все не кончался, тянул к дерзким смертным корявые ветви, норовил опутать плетьми ежевики, стелился корнями под ноги, только бы удержать, не выпустить. Вой приближался, теперь к нему примешивался стук копыт и звонкое пение охотничьего рога.  
— Уходите!  
Скарлет оттолкнул Робина и Гая, в которого тот вцепился, как утопающий в соломинку. Выдернул из ножен кинжал и шагнул вперед, навстречу вылетевшим на прогалину всадникам и стае. Огромный волк, черный, с окровавленной пастью, прыгнул первым. Скарлет ударил, метя в брюхо, успел увидеть горящие алым глаза, а потом на него обрушилась тьма.

***

В себя он пришел на рассвете, в каком-то овраге. Голова раскалывалась, одежда промокла от росы, а в памяти мелькали неясные обрывки того, что случилось накануне. Уже и не понять, было или привиделось. Скарлет поднялся, сделал два шага и едва не споткнулся о Гая и Робина. Они лежали на синем плаще рыцаря, обнаженные тела сплелись настолько тесно, что он не сразу разобрал, где чьи руки и ноги. Плечи Гая украшали свежие царапины, на груди и бедрах Робина белели потеки семени. Робин вздохнул, что-то пробормотал во сне, потерся о Гая пахом. Тот, не просыпаясь, обнял его крепче. Темные волосы спутались со светлыми прядями, и Скарлет вдруг понял, что норманн стал седым, как лунь.  
Он нашарил на поясе кинжал и... ушел. Нужно было добыть поесть.

***

Все вернулось на круги своя. Разбойники в Шервуде грабили, люди шерифа за ними гонялись. Скарлет по-прежнему ненавидел Гая Гисборна, но больше не трогал его. От рыцаря слишком явно пахло Робином, чтобы он посмел поднять на него руку. А по ночам ему снилась Охота и огромный черный волк, разрывающий горло человеку, не успевшему убраться с пути призрачных всадников. Под мощными клыками хрустели кости, он поднимал окровавленную морду к небу и ликующе выл, возвещая появление своего господина. Скарлет просыпался, чувствуя во рту пьянящий металлический привкус, и в глазах Робина — и Гая — видел понимание.  
Скарлет больше не боялся смерти. Он знал, что настанет время, и Лесной Король, темноволосый и зеленоглазый, поведет свою Охоту. Тогда он займет место, принадлежащее ему по праву: черным волком будет мчаться у самых копыт его коня, сея ужас и погибель. А еще он знал, что рядом с Королем всегда будет седой рыцарь, но это его не злило. Пусть говорят, что Народ Холмов коварен. Уилл Скарлет получил все, чего желал. И вечность в подарок. 


End file.
